Hundred Year War
Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great. He has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world. Overview The Hundred Year War, also known as the War or the Great War, was a major global military conflict that lasted for a century. The struggle was between the Fire Nation and the other three nations: the Earth Kingdom, theWater Tribes, and the Air Nomads. However, over the course of the escalating conflict, several smaller factions became involved in the fighting as well. The war was initiated by Fire Lord Sozin, who wished to expand the Fire Nation into a worldwide empire and spread what he saw as his nation's prosperity to the rest of the world.1 Taking advantage of the absence of the Avatar and using their economical,technological, and military superiority for most of the war, the Fire Nation was able to wreak worldwide destruction and widespread loss of life in the other nations. The war began in 0 AG with the infamous genocide of the Air Nomads, whose air temples were falsely presumed to be unassailable to the Fire Nation due to the Air Nomads possessing the sole means of getting to them.4 Following the destruction of the Air Nomads, the Fire Nation launched a massive coordinated invasion on the western Earth Kingdom. For the next one hundred years, the Fire Nation slowly advanced into the Earth Kingdom and established several colonies on the mainland. The Fire Nation also initiated raids on the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, which devastated the South, while the North managed to remain relatively untouched for almost a century. By 99 AG, the Fire Nation had effectively eradicated the Air Nomads, virtually annihilated the Southern Water Tribe, and controlled almost the entirety of the Earth Kingdom, to the point of near victory. The last strongholds able to defend themselves were the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom cities of Omashu and Ba Sing Se. Upon the Avatar's return in 99 AG, the Fire Nation undertook a far more aggressive plan of attack, taking bigger risks to deliver devastating blows to their opposition and render any possible intervention from Avatar Aang too late. This strategy resulted in colossal setbacks for the Fire Nation when the Avatar became involved. Notably, the Fire Nation launched a massive invasion of the North Pole, after they realized that Aang was taking refuge there, and suffered a crushing defeat at the last second when the Ocean Spirit and Avatar merged to intervene. Similarly, an effort to breach the walls of Ba Sing Se utilizing a giant drill was also thwarted. Despite these setbacks, several victories were also won including the surrender of Omashu and the infiltration and Fall of Ba Sing Se, leaving the Northern Water Tribe as the last remaining stronghold to Fire Nation hegemony. In an effort to turn the tide of the War, an army assembled from the remnants of the Southern Water Tribe and members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe and Earth Kingdom attempted an invasion of the Fire Nation Capital on the Day of Black Sun in mid 100 AG, when firebenders were powerless and as such incapable of defending against a siege. The invasion ultimately failed, with nearly all members of the invasion force captured by the Fire Nation. Nevertheless, the Hundred Year War ended roughly a year following the reappearance of the Avatar due to a combination of efforts of the remaining two nations, the Avatar's group's destruction of the air fleet meant to use Sozin's Comet to deliver the killing blow to the Earth Kingdom, Aang's victory over Phoenix King Ozai, and the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko's intention to restore peace and harmony among the four nations.5 However, the Hundred Year War had changed the world forever; one whole nation and its unique bending art had been virtually wiped out, and it would only slightly recover in the following 70 years. The Fire Nation had become an ethnocentric and autocratic dictatorship, and much effort had to be applied to restore a tolerant attitude among its people as well as its image among the other nations, which had come to hate the country after a century of conflict that it initiated. On the contrary, great technological and industrial advancements had been conducted by both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom during the war. The different nations had also blended to create new and diverse cultures in the older Fire Nation colonies,3 which eventually led to the foundation of the United Republic of Nations, a new sovereign state comprised of a multitude of citizens from all nations History Write the second section of your page here. Category:War